mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is a monkey and nephew/buddy of the notorious Donkey Kong. He accompanies him along his many adventures throughout the Donkey Kong series. He's even gotten a few games to himself, including Diddy Kong Racing and Diddy Kong Pilot. In addition, Diddy Kong has had the privilege over the years to be featured in many Mario spinoff games as a playable Character; in the Mario Kart franchise, he's been featured in two titles- one of them being Mario Kart Wii, as an unlockable Medium weight Character. Characteristics About half the size of his gorilla friend, Diddy Kong is a monkey covered in brown fur all over his legs, arms, and top of his head. Other than that (body, feet hands, and mouth), he is tan in color. Diddy Kong also has a long tail. He still wears his trademark red Nintendo cap, along with his matching shirt with two yellow star designs on it. Vehicles in DK Summit.]] Karts *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter Bikes *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher Trivia *Rareware, a UK videogame producing company, previously owned Diddy Kong and all other DK characters. The company was famous for games like Donkey Kong 64, Banjo-Kazooie, and Conker's Bad Fur Day. But at that time, Rareware was owned by Nintendo, so that's why Nintendo could include him in certain games, and why he's got the Nintendo logo on his hat. **When Microsoft bought Rareware (now Rare Ltd.) in 2005, Nintendo lost rights to use characters from the games that Rareware made. However, the Donkey Kong series (including Diddy Kong) was an exception to the deal, which is great because him and DK can still be featured in Nintendo/''Mario'' games. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!was Diddy Kong's first appearance in ''Mario Kart. He was paired up with Donkey Kong, with a special Item of Giant Banana. Donkey Kong Country series Diddy Kong first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. In it, he is Donkey Kong's apprentice, In it, he has to guard Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. However, the Kremling Krew captures him and traps him in a barrel, and takes the Banana Hoard. After Donkey Kong finds him, they find King K. Rool and defeat him to get the Banana Hoard back. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, he is the main character. The Kremling Krew kidnapps Donkey Kong and puts him on Crocodile Isle, and refuses to free him until they get the Banana Hoard. So, he and his girlfriend, Dixie Kong, try to save him. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Diddy Kong is captured when he and Donkey Kong go to the Northern Kremishpere. Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong try to rescue them. In Donkey Kong Country Returns, animals who have hypnotized by the Tiki Tak Trible take their Banana Hoard. Diddy Kong ends up being shoved into a barrel. Donkey Kong can save him, and they can defeat Tiki Tong. In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, he can be found in barrels, and can hover, like Peanut Popgun. When Diddy Kong uses a Kong POW, enemies will be turned into Extra Life Balloons. Donkey Kong Land series In Donkey Kong Land, Diddy and Donkey are tricked into a bet by Cranky Kong, and have to get their Banana Hoard from King K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. In Donkey Kong Land 2, he controls pretty much exactly like he did in Donkey Kong Land. However, the gameplay is slightly changed. In Donkey Kong Land 3, Donkey and Diddy enter a contest to find the recently re-sunken island of Lost World. However, he is not actually playable in it. Diddy Kong Racing series In Diddy Kong Racing, Timber sends him a letter, and he learns that Wizpig has taken over Timber's Island. They eventually drive off Wizpig, and he is a middle-weight balanced character. In Diddy Kong Racing DS, he does the same thing that he did in Diddy Kong Racing, and his stats are the same. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, he has low speed, but good boost and handling. He is a default character, and his rival is Kip. Donkey Kong 64 In Donkey Kong 64, King K. Rool tries to attack Donkey Kong Island, but his Blast-o-Matic breaks, and he captures the Banana Hoard and several Kongs, including Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong frees his in Jungle Japes, and he and the other Kongs defeat King K. Rool. Donkey Konga series In Donkey Konga, Diddy and Donkey find bongos. They take it to Cranky Kong, and try to play it. They play it badly, and walk away with them. Diddy Kong is playable in it. In Donkey Konga 2, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and Dixie Kong are the three playable characters. In Donkey Konga 3, he is one of the playable characters. Mario Kart series In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Diddy Kong is a lightweight default character. His default partner is Donkey Kong, and his special item is the Giant Banana. His default kart is the Barrel Train. In Mario Kart Arcade GP, he appears in a crowd in Bananan Ruins. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, he is cheering in a crowd. In Mario Kart Wii, Diddy Kong is a middle-weight playable character. He cam be unlocked by completing the 50cc Lightning Cup or playing 450 races. He has good acceleration, mini-turbo, and weight. DK series In DK: King of Swing, he can be unlocked by getting twenty-four DK Coins in adventure mode. He helps Donkey Kong save Jungle Jam from the Kremling Krew. In DK: Jungle Climber, DK can launch him to hit enemies and reach hidden areas. He can use Hammer, Wings, and Torch. Players have to race Diddy twice, and is Donkey's sidekick. Mario Party series In Mario Party DS, a Dry Bones turns Donkey Kong into a statue. Mario and friends help Diddy Kong save Donkey Kong. He gives them the third Star Crystal. In Mario Party 9, Diddy Konf=g is the midboss for DK's Jungle Ruins.